chessversebetafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju
Kaiju: Supermassive Supernatural Entity ''' Appearance '''Kaiju vary wildly in appearance, though only 3 have been recorded. Most common traits are being a tailed biped showing traits of both mammalian and reptilian nature and, as the title suggests, an extreme size. The smallest of the 3 kaiju, Laevateinn, is herself nearly 300 feet tall. her ‘mother’, Leviathan, is over three MILES tall. Aside from this, they are all highly varied. Artistic renditions of the trio will follow in a Gallery. Lore Kaiju originally were purely fictional beings that, under normal circumstances, would be impossible to survive. However events involving the Starlight throne and the Breach have resulted in 3 confirmed kaiju coming to use the stormReach archipelago as their home, though rumors that they may explore more of the world have circulated, setting a fair few folks on edge. Population Only 3 are confirmed, without a doubt, to exist in Equis, though there are constant rumors of other, far less pleasant Kaiju roaming the seas. Size Kaiju are, as expected, extremely LARGE beings, an order of magnitude more massive than anything save the Astral Beasts in terms of sheer size. Likewise their weight reflects this, with Laevateinn, the lightest, measuring in at an estimated 60,000 tons, and Titanna 15,000 more atop that. Leviathan’s weight has so far been borderline incalculable due to her immense size keeping her unable to fully make landfall. Strength Kaiju, due to their immense size, are extremely strong. It’s not uncommon for sailors to literally ask Laevateinn or Titanna for help in reaching port safely, and more often than not they answer...by lifting the boats into the air and carrying them to port. Speed While their movements are, comparatively, rather lethargic, with Titanna BARELY breaching a proper run, their long legs and wide steps lead to Kaiju prone to being rather quite fast in terms of forward momentum. Air resistance tends to make them lag behind, seemingly moving in slow motion even when they’re actually moving extremely fast, such as Titanna’s punches able to break the sound barrier, but still appearing almost comically slow compared to a smaller object moving at the same speed. Special ability Their special powers seem to vary from kaiju to kaiju, but some sort of breath weapon’, such as Laevateinn’s lightning blast, Titanna’s sonic roar, or Leviathan’s ‘Brimstone Blast are common, as are associations with elemental forcesand wind for Titanna, water and lightning for Laevateinn, and lightning/fire for Leviathan Weaknesses Kaiju’s extreme size and weight are a major hindrance. without water or some similar fluid to support their weight, most kaiju find themselves unable to remain on dry land for extended periods of time without sucucmbing to back issues and other ailments that come with weighing several megatons. for Leviathan, she is physically incapable of breaching dry land entirely, forced to only go so far before her weight is too much and the ground beneath her feet caves in. Likewise Titanna, who seems to metabolize energy differently than Lae and Leviathan, has to eat several hundred TONS of fish a day to stay alive, but thankfully the oceans are full of life. Reproduction The kaiju appear to all be biologically female, suggesting standard reproduction, but no male kaiju have been recorded and both Laevateinn and Titanna appear to be in a romantic relationship, suggesting the possibility of parthenogenesis. Though no children are forthcoming. Behaviour Kaiju so far appear to be mostly docile, avoiding contact in Leviathan’s case or being actively friendly and compassionate in the case of the younger pair. Intelligence The kaiju appear to share a known languageNote: it’s hebrew but are able to communicate with others, and appear to understand equish clearly enough and will often communicate with various sounds and gestures. Lifespan Kaiju, at least apparently, seem to be ageless. however there’s a possibility that they may be killable. Diet Laevateinn and Leviathan feed off of magical energy, not unlike the Starlight throne, whereas Titanna prefers devouring sea life in large quantities. Location All 3 confirmed Kaiju reside within the StormReach archipelago. Canon Status This Entry has been given the Cheyenne, Weeman, and Kngihtmare seal of approval for chessverse-Beta Canon. 1209786373.captainslug hitthebeach.jpg Titanna.jpg|Titanna dressed for sexiness Commission Leviathan Final.jpg|The Almighty Leviathan laevateinn_by_blanham17-d6yyr2h.png|Laevateinn, the Living Lightning Storm